The adventures of Marshall and Fionna -Fiolee From Aaa to Ooo and back
by swagrockstar
Summary: Fionna gets her first chance to travel to Ooo.
1. Ooo?

The adventures of Marshall & Fionna Story 1: From _Aaa _to _Ooo and back again._

_Her gleaming eyes, _Marshall thought. Fionna yawned. "When are we going to get there, Marsh?" Fionna opened her eyes. "No peeking, it's a surprise." Marshall said. Fionna shut her eyes. "When are we going to get there?" Fionna asked in a disgraced voice. "Soon" Marshall replied. They drifted down in front of the tree house. Their toes swiftly touched the ground and slowly felt to tickle their feet. "Umm... Marshall," "Were at the tree house" Fionna complained. "Yea, I know." Marshall explained. "So, we started where we ended." Fionna said.

"There is a world called Ooo. It's just like Aaa, but the genders are switched. It's a few years back so, since your 15 there is a boy just like you that is about 12. My younger sister, Marceline, or Marcy is 990 years old. I'm ten years older than her." Marshall said. "So, what does have anything to do with anything?" Fionna asked. "Well, I want to visit my sister, and," Marshall gulped quickly "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Marshall replied. "Sure." Fionna replied. "Whew. I was worried you were going to say no" Marshall said. "How do we get to this Ooo place anyway?" Fionna asked.

"First of all, my sister and I are two of the few immortals that can go from Aaa to Ooo or Ooo to Aaa. All we have to use is this skeleton key." Marshall said. "What? No secret portal, or fancy rhyme or anything?" Fionna asked. "Oh, there is a portal; you just need a key to it." Marshall explained. "Obviously somebody can steal it." Fionna mentioned. "Well... Umm... no they can't" Marshall Lied. "O really?" Fionna said. "I keep my key in a secret and safe place." Marshall said.


	2. Arrival and More

CHAPTER 2

"Let me get the key. Stay here." Marshall said. Fionna sat on the cave floor. "Where is is it? Where is it?" Marshall mumbled. He went to a box in his living room and dug through it. The key! "Marshall! Marshall! Help me!" It sounded like Fionna. Marshall ran outside and was surprised to see that only thing left was Fionna's sword. She disappeared into the dust. Marshall grabbed his skeleton key and tied it around his neck. Marshall took the sword, turned into demon and flied off with his umbrella. The first suspect of teen napping Fionna was Ice Queen. He headed straight to her castle. "Ice queen! I know you have her!" Marshall yelled! "Oh hey Marshall, me and Fionna were having a chit-chat. I expected Prince Gumball to come to rescue her, but you're okay. I figured you would come since I got her from your smelly cave." Ice Queen said in a very flirty voice. She slowly walked to Marshall and gave him a big kiss on the check. "Eww!" Marshall complained. Even Fionna looked grossed out. She was tied to an ice chair with ice ropes. Her mouth was covered with ice kind of like duct tape or ropes. Marshall pulled the ice off and ran with Fionna out to the opening. After a while, they arrived at a dark, scary place. There was a perfect key hole to the skeleton key. Marshall pulled Fionna closer and tighter._ Click! _A whooshing portal opened. It felt like thousands of winds were pulling them in the moving portal.

Pop! They landed right in front of the tree house. This time it was night time; the tree house was pumping with music and flashing lights. "Party?" Marshall asked. They both ran in and spotted Marceline. "I'm going to find my possible 'identical' brother" Fionna said. Marcy ran to Marshall Lee and hugged him. "Hey lil' sis" He said. "Hey bro" She added. "Listen I got to talk to you about something, in private" He said. "Sure bro" She replied. They walked outside the loud, pumping house, out to the quiet, silent fields. "I am in love" Marshall said. "What? What about Ashley? What about her?" Macy asked. "She is a liar and a cheater" Marshall replied. "Who are you in love with now?" Marcy asked. "Fionna" Marshall replied. "Who is Fionna? Is she that chick you have been talking about? Was she the one you came with?" Marcy asked. "Yea. I love her because she cares about me, and people, but the only thing getting in the way is dumb prince Gumball" Marshall replied. "Why don't you just tell her?" Marcy asked. "She's the realest person I've ever met. Also because dumb PG" Marshall replied. "Meanwhile, since you didn't tell her yet. You can date Ashley to get ready. I mean, at least do one for me will ya?" Marcy said. "Okay. I guess so" Marshall said slightly sadly. "Hey Marshall! Come join the party!" Fionna yelled to him.


	3. Ashley,

CHAPTER 3

"Who are you? You look just like me" Fionna asked. "I'm Finn the human!" Finn yelled.

Back home, Fionna was sleeping curled up in Marshals arms. He flew her to the tree house and laid her gently on her bed. "She had a fun night" Marshall told cake. "What did you do to her?" Cake yelled. "Shh. Nothing" Marshall replied. "AAARGH!" Cake yelled. "Nice kitty. Good kitty. Don't scratch the crap out of my face." Marshall pleaded. "Waait – are you and my fi, –together?" Cake said. "Umm..., No" Marshall lied. "Okay..." Cake said.

Marshall rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. It was cloudy, so he could walk without his sun hat or umbrella. Also, he liked the rain. He started to fly above the wet grass. Why would I cheat on my girlfriend with someone I don't like? Why would I listen to my sister? He loved Fionna and his sister but he doesn't want to let any of them down. He had a million more questions to himself; he didn't have time to answer them. It was too late he was already hovering over Ashley's house and she had noticed him. "Hey Marshall. Haven't seen you in a while. You still with that punk Fionna?" Ashley asked. "Yes, and she is not a punk." Marshall replied. "Oh then, don't tell her I said that." Ashley said. Behind her appeared Flame Prince. "Is he bothering you? I can beat him up if you like." Flame prince said. Marshall was furious. "No honey, I don't think that will be necessary, he's my ex. Now let's get back to what we were doing..." Ashley replied. Ashley left and flame prince gave Marshall a mad look. "Stay away from my girl." Flame Prince told him, and he slammed the door.

He wondered what he should do; he headed to Fionna's. As soon as her got there, he knocked on the door. Fionna appeared. "Hey Marshall, come in" Fionna said friendly. Marshall gave her a kiss on the cheek. Fionna blushed. "What do you want to do, my lady?" Marshall asked. Just then, Prince Gumball was at the door. "Hey Gumball." Fionna said. Gumball smiled evilly.


	4. Seriously Not again

Chapter 4

"Can I talk with you Fionna, privately" Gumball asked. "Sure" Fionna replied, looking back at Marshall. They shut the door. Marshall was getting a little bored so; he played some games on BMO's screen. _It has been a while since they started talking... _Marshall thought. _I'll go check on them._ He flew out to the front of the tree house. No one in sight. They could have gone to Gumball's place without telling me. I'll head there.

"I'll never let you have her! I love her!" Marshall yelled. "No... I'm about to spray my love potion invention on her, she will hate and love me..." Gumball said. I can't let this happen again she already has been teen napped! Soon purple gas spurred all over Fionna. Her eyes popped wide open and she gave Gumball a love-struck expression. "Oh hello, Gumball" Fionna said. "Ugh, what is Marshall doing here?" She asked madly. "I don't know, my love, I will make you my bride" Gumball insisted. Marshall walked up to Fionna and said, "Hey babe, don't listen to him, let's go" "No! I am Gumball's bride!" She yelled, and then she punched him. Gumball went up to Fionna and gave her a kiss. Fionna blushed. "My love, let's get you dressed for the wedding." Gumball said. "Ooh, wedding. Where is my ring?" Fionna said. Gumball pulled out a big 14k gold diamond ring and slipped it on his finger. Marshall was so furious he would kill to get her back. "Gumball wait," Marshall said. "Yes?" Gumball asked. "Come here." Marshall replied. Slowly and carefully Gumball walked up to Marshall. BOOM! Gumball lay helplessly on the floor. "Help, Fionna, I think you need to give me mouth to mouth." Gumball said, sobbing. "Ok" said Fionna, running to help Gumball.

"AARGH!" Marshall yelled. He was creating a rap. "I thought you'll always be by my side, but now I can't decide, you falling' for this helpless guy, suicide." Marshall rapped. "And I want youuu back, baby, baby," Marceline sang. "I thought you always are there for me, but you got tricked to stop loving me, baby, baby, baby." Marcy sang. "So, do you get the message Marcy? Gumball tricked her." Marshall said. "Yea, but what happened to Ashley?" Marcy asked. "She's taken" Marshall replied. "I have an idea to help you." Marcy said. **~ You now are going to take place in a brief construction~**

Step 1: Record the song we just sang into your recording thing.

Step 2: Find 2 diamonds and some beads.

Step 3: Make 2 necklaces.

Step 4: Give one to Marcy.

Step 5: Follow my spell to put your song into Fionna's necklace.

Step 6: Find a way to give Fionna the necklace.

**~Brief construction over~**

"Thanks, sis" Marshall said. "No problem, bro I have to go" Marcy said. "Bye" Marshall said. Marshall flew once again to Gumballs place.


	5. Finally

Chapter 5

"Fionna?" Marshall asked. "Hm? Who's there?" A familiar voice said. "Oh, you Marshall" Fionna said. "Well, I brought something for your wedding." Marshall said. "Ooo! Pretty necklace!" Said Fionna. She tied the necklace. Very surprised, she went up and kissed Marshall. "I love you, Marshall, you can be a jerk sometimes, but I still love you." Fionna said. She cradled up in his arms, wrapped tight. "I will never let anyone hurt you." whispered Marshall. "What's going – Oh?" Gumball said. "Gumball, I'm getting married, –and it's not to you." Fionna said. Tears brewed in Gumballs eyes. "It's – It's so beautiful." He said, sniffing. "We may be young, but we'll get married when I'm 18, which is 2 years." Fionna said. "Happy 16th, Fionna" Marshall said.

"Marshall, you still awake?" Fionna whispered. They were in bed, like at 12:00AM. "Yea." He replied. "Do you think Gumball will come back for me?" Fionna asked. "No, I'll be there to beat him up" Marshall replied. For some reason this made Fionna giggle. Fionna put her arm around Marshall. He did the same.

~**The end :)~ or is it? This is just the beginning! Stay tuned (for about for one day) to see the preview of the next story! (The preview will be the sixth chapter) The first and second chapter of the second book should come out sometime next week! Sorry this was short.**


	6. Preview for book 2

**IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, and any of the characters and stuff.**

**ON WITH THE PREVIEW!**

-Marhshall's POV-

Marshall stared at his fiancee with a suspicous look. 19 year old Fionna was sitting on the couch holding something. But his curiostiy didn't overcome him. "Well," I said. Fionna looked at him. "I have to take care of some buisness in the night-o-sphere. "Okay." Fionna said unsuprised.

- Fionna's Pov-

Why was Marshall going again? Third time this month. We never hang out. Okay, yea we do like all the time. I'm basically used to seeing his face every morning. I still have my stuff at the treehouse, but I practically moved here. Anyway, Cake's busy taking care of the kittens she gave birth to. A few minutes later... it starts to get cold. I hear a knock on the door. It's PG. "Hello?" I say through the door. "Is dumbutt there?" He askes. **(dumbutt is ML, in PG's way) **"No." I say. I feel nervous for saying that. Suddenly a knife pokes a hole in the knife slowly slides and cuts the door with its sharp blades. I just noticed he carved a giant oval that can fit in a life sized person. Soon the cut out of the door fell and I stepped back from the door. Gumball was looking at me in a evil face. "Dumbutt isnt here to save you now"

-Marshall's POV-

"Welcome back son, gotten rid of that mortal yet?" Ms. Abadeer asked. "Noo, were actually engaged." I replied. "Ew! Discusting! In love with a mortal like that! Remember, demons don't love, and they _can't _love." Ms. Abadeer said. "Well, mom!," I yelled. "Maybe I'm not a demon, maybe not Marcy also." I said. "Anyways, I need your help guarding the nightosphere. Yo' mama's gettin' old, day, by, day. I know I'm over 10,000 years old but this retain my youth spell isn't holding up so well" Ms. Abadeer said. "I'll think about it, but I need to get back to the cave to make dinner with Fionna" I said.

"Fionna, I'm home," I said as he knocked on the door. I creaked open the door. No one in sight. I saw Fionna's sword with blood on it. Blood on the couch too, but no Fionna. Why was there blood on my couch?

**~Preview over~**

**Left you in suspense, huh? Longer chapters in this book, (hopefully) updated more frequently. More characters, more action and drama. Byez! : 3**


End file.
